


My Biggest Regrets

by sailor_pansexual



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hope you like it!, Light Angst, i had a lot of fun writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 13:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailor_pansexual/pseuds/sailor_pansexual
Summary: Lighthearted exchange between Catra and Adora after running into each-other during a battle.Short but sweet story focusing on how cute these two can be while also hating each-other’s guts.





	My Biggest Regrets

“Catra, what are you doing?” Adora couldn’t see very well in the darkness of the outside, but she could hear the other girl loud and clear.

“Obviously, I’m trying to convince you to surrender.” The tone in her voice broke Adora’s heart, as much as she would like to deny it. “Is it working?” Adora’s scoff was almost too quiet to hear, but the world around them was even quieter.

“_Never_.” Was her mumble of a response. “You know I’m not one to give up. And… and neither are you.” Catra just chuckled in response.

“Just my luck. You know, Princess, you don’t make my job easy, do you?” Adora’s soft smile lost it’s way in the darkness surrounding the two figures. 

Adora kneeled down in the grass next to where Catra rested. “Well, you don’t make my job any easier either, you know. And I’m not just talking about my obligations to the rebellion. You’ve made my life a living hell since I left the horde. It’s almost an art, Catra.” The feline just stared up at the stars, a smile on her face.

“Yeah well, I’m that case, it is my highest honor to announce that I won’t bother her royal highness anymore.” Where Catra’s voice would normally be cold, Adora was surprised to hear a warmth within the tone that she hadn’t heard in over a year.

“Catra. I—

“Go. Get out of here.”

“I won’t! Come on, Catra. You have to stand up. You have to come with me.” Catra sighed.

“We’re not friends anymore, Adora. Why should you care what happens to me?” Adora’s gaze drifted below Catra’s chest and rested on the large wound that lie there. 

“Catra. You know I care about y—

“Just go! Your dumb friends need you out there. Without you, I’m afraid they’re going to go extinct. Not that it effects me any, though.” Adora shook her head.

“I’m not leaving you here to die alone.” Catra smiled up to the glint of Adora’s eyes in the otherwise black cave. She sighed, then slowly reached into her belt, pulling out a small gun.

“Listen, Adora. Either you get out of here, or I make sure we meet on the other side.” Adora looked on with sad eyes as Catra held the outline of a blaster up to the blonde’s head.

“Now go. Etheria obviously needs you more than it ever needed me.” Catra didn’t realize Adora had put her hands within her own until the warmth was gone, leaving her with only the cold, damp, floor of the cave of which she seeked shelter after a blast to the stomach during the ongoing battle.

Adora stood up, her knees shaking. She looked down at Catra’s face and could only slightly make out the vague expression on Catra’s face as her eyes slid shut.

Adora wanted to scream. To drop to her knees and stay there forever. But Catra was right. Etheria needed She-Ra. 

Wiping a tear from her cheek, Adora reached for her sword.

“For… for the honor of Grayskull!”

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry


End file.
